


[Mini-Picspam] tangled

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Bitch Slap (2010)
Genre: Bondage (Other), Community: kink_bingo, Embedded Images, Gen, Picspam, Solo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camero likes things a bit rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Mini-Picspam] tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 's [December Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/360308.html?style=mine).

  


  


  



End file.
